


Lost World Game of thrones

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: Luke wakes up in Game of Thrones where he meets and fall with Daenerys Targaryen





	1. Chapter 1

Luke was a normal person living an average life till his world was turned upside. Luke woke up his head was spinning around because he just be part of a historical event. As Luke looked around the place he was in the middle of an open desert. He walked a thousand miles in a hell whole by what Luke was seeing. As Luke stopes he felt like he was being watched by someone. He was not that stupid he looked very small in size, but he was cunning, witty, he knows how to fight if it came down it his head was still spinning like he wanted to vomit, but he could not he was only (16) he was very cocky that's what his school teachers say anyway.

"Hay yo bitch! Is anyone around here!" Said Luke.

Still no response this was very strange he wasn't in a mood today his whole had meaning. The sun was hot like he was backing it was so hot he need water the water was the only source of keeping him alive.

Then he saw something, a massive army heading towards him. He wasn't so sure he was in England anymore. He looked to see a man who was tall the army was threatening figure. Luke froze in fear.

They surrounded him and they pointed their spears at him. Okay, he was not in England anymore, that's for certain he wasn't so sure how about how he was going to approach this.

He came off his horse he came to see him, he inspected him he was big and filled with muscles. He was like a wrestler. The men looked at him as well as the women this was not he was hoping for (play it cool) thought Luke then all of sudden he fainted. He awoke in a tent his clothes were stripped then he was in different clothes.

"Hay! Yo! Bitch what's going on here bitch! Where are my clothes!" Said Luke.

"Your clothes have been burnt.. The names Joarh I am going to protect you unfortunately this place you find yourself in is filled with death." Said Joarh.

"So I am not in England? Anymore I was going to see my friends at the park bitch! Why I am here is this Harry Potter magic!" Said Luke.

"Listen don't cause a moment here you will have a meeting with with Karl Drogo and his new bride." Said Joarh.

"That's totally stupid! I do not need to prove myself to a guy who stripped me down and burnt my clothes!" Said Luke.

"Listen kid you're in mortal danger right now your some kind of witch of some sort." Said Joarh.

"Listen to me, you tell Karl, what's his face that I am ready to see him now! I want answers!" Said Luke.

Luke waited to see if this horseman guy will see him. This was a bad day indeed look. The hours ticked by this was getting annoying. He wanted to go and get some answers. Luke was not going to be bossed around so early Luke saw him. Then the whole camp looked at him.

"What's up bitch! Your Karl Drogro right the man who punched me in the face, listen to me, I want to know where I am? What I am doing here?!" Said Luke.

The man looked at him, he walked towards him he had a long hunting sword. Joarh looked at thinking this was not a good idea.

"Drogro don't he's not worth it, please come." Said the young blonde women.

"This is the crap you know this what is going on this crazy country! Who are you people!" Said Luke.

"You're in the narrow sea, that's all I am going to say to you, until then Joarh will protect you." Said the unknown blonde women.

"Hey, I can handle myself thanks you!" Said Luke.

"You will do what the queen says or else!" Said the big man.

"Okay, fine but I want more answers about why I am here this is bullish it!"

Said Luke.

"daenerys , is this what you wish for me to protect the boy?" Asked Joarh

"Yes, that's been my wish, my friend and thank you this my wedding night after all." Said Daenerys.

Later on that night Luke was by himself looking at the sea. Crashing against the shore. The music was loud enough for him to hear. The jar was wondering what he was up to.

"This is a big celebration of marriage between two people, Luke you know who the mother of dragons is right?" Said Joarh.

"The mother of dragons! Well we have a Welsh dragon on a flag that's is close you get to a dragon." Said Luke.

"Everything you see here is a result of a war for the iron-throne, that's what people want." Said Joarh.

"No offence but can you email me this story it sounds so brilliant." Said Luke.

"I'll leave you to your thought." Said Joarh.

"Jorah I just want to be able to be myself and not be judged about who I am you know." Said Luke.

"Hang in there kid you will be fine," Said Joarh.

That's great advice thought Luke. He was busy humming a song. He wanted to know what about his place in his new world. It was so messed up like he looked around to see if he was on his own.

He played with his long brown hair and blue eyes looked around his new surroundings. Luke felt so alone and isolated from home. Luke was scared a about his new company as well he didn't know much about them. Dany was watching he was scared about where he was. He look at him before he turned to see her not so far away she walked away back to her husband.

Strange thought Luke he need to keep to nose clean he can't afford any mistakes or he's dead. He as to be friends with them. (How is that going to work?) he thought. He was making a list on what to do next.

"This was not a good idea." Thought Luke but he had no choice he had to do something. He had to be-friend these people.

Thought Luke but can he fight if it came down to it?


	2. Fitting in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is trying to fit in into this new world

As Luke began his second day with the horse clan as he like to call them. Luke was with Jorah who was protecting him from the people who had been judging him.

"Luke, I am going to teach you how to fight." Said Jorah.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I am not a fighter I am more of political man." Said Luke.

Luke placed his objects down on the ground. Luke saw the virus weapons on the floor. He picked one up.

"Excellent choice kid you will do well with that one." Said Jorah.

He saw Karl Drogo looking at him along with a man who never meet before. He looked very scary looking as well.

"That's Viserys. He's Daenerys brother, he arranged the marriage to Karl Drogo to get the throne." Said Jorah.

"Sounds whet the do in India, arrange marriage." Said Luke.

"Yes.. Well, he's the dragon so he claims to be Luke." Said Jorah.

Gore started training Luke in hand to hand combat. He was getting very good at it as well. Luke started to get very good with a sword. The next thing he was going to use was the bow and arrow.

"Now aim for this fruit." Said Jorah.

"Hay listens, I can handle it okay just place the fruit and me shoot." Said Luke.

"As you wish." Said Jorah.

The arrow piled the fruit Jorah was very impressed by the way he shot the fruit. So was Khal. He started whispering to the to one of his men.

"Daenerys you honor us with your presence." Said Jorah.

"My husband wants the boy to lead with us to lead them into battle whenever that may be." Said Daenerys.

"What him! He's a child, how can he fight! He's from a different world Daenerys!" Said Viserys.

"I saw how he uses the blade he will be a fighter yet." Said Khal.

"I can handle myself pretty well bitch! I do by the way, don't insult me or I'll beat your ass to the ground." Said Luke.

His temper was over flowing as he decided to calm down before he did anything to regret. He walked towards a pathway it was linked to this city called. Vase Dothark. It was a small city. Well, let put this way if was not Birmingham.

"This way to your private tent Luke." Said Jorah.

"Wow, thanks." Said Luke.

"Don't thank me, thank Khal Drogo, he sees something in you." Said Jorah.

The tent was big, it had a bed as well. The only fact was something was not right, he had a bad feeling. Luke was getting his himself use to the new world also.

The food was provided for him as well he bit into a grape as well it was very nice grape as well there was even alcohol as well. This was just too good in fact to good

"I hope you like your new surroundings boy! Let's hope you claim the throne for me." Said Viserys.

"Well, like I said before come near me, I'll kick you as bitch! Because I know people like you back home." Said Luke.

"Well, I am the dragon and you would be wise not to stand too close." Said Viserys.

"Why don't you bother someone who gives a shit!" Said Luke.

"Um, I don't mind if a kill you right here, right now." He pointed his blade at him.

"You don't want to do that bitch! I'll fight back I now how to now!" Said Luke.

"Nice tent, I think Drogo sees something in you just like my little sister does to." Said Viserys.

"Well I think you should leave now before I break your nose." Said Luke.

Viserys swung at him. He almost stabbed him but Luke was very smart enough to know his enemy's week point (thanks for the tip Jorah) thought Luke.

"Viserys leave him be!"

Daenerys distraction provided Luke the way to punch him in the nose he collected it with a smack Luke felt smug that he did that he was a (bitch) thought Luke.

"This is not over child! You will pay for this!" Said Viserys.

"I am so sorry about that I am I hope your knuckles are not hurt in anyway?" Said Daenerys.

"It's okay I've always been the centre of a attention." Said Luke.

"Well I'll have strong words with my brother afterwards." Said Daenerys.

"So your the mother of dragons? That's a pretty cool title to have my lady." Said Luke.

"I have dragon blood in me Luke it's very powerful." Said Daenerys.

"Well Daenerys I just want to get a peaceful night sleep." Said Luke.

"Well if you ever need any help around here why don't look for my maid." Said Luke.

"That's not necessary I can handle myself now." Said Luke.

"Well like I said if you ever change your mind her names Doreah, she's very kind she's a nomadic just like these people here. Said Daenerys.

"I should let you get back to your husband." Said Luke.

"Thanks he will be wondering where I have disappeared to." Said Daenerys.

"See you around I guess." Said Luke.

Luke sat down on the bed before his head sat down on the pillow. He could have sworn be he saw someone looking at him.

"Who's there show yourself!" Said Luke.

"Sorry, the name Doreah I was just coming to say goodnight to you." Said Doreah.

"Thanks and good night you're self." Said Luke.


	3. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is growing in this new world and people are noticing him

Luke was busy trying to fit in to his new role in his new world but the nightmares keeping coming he dead a zombie like creature trying to kill him. Luke was minding his own business till Viserys bumped into him his blood began to boil. Luke hated this guy he truly did.

"Hay bitch! What's your problem I am walking here!" Said Luke.

"My problem is that you don't belong here boy! You are a mistake that's what I believe boy!" Viserys.

"Don't make me hit you boy I can but I am not going to besides thus big guy here will protect me right?" Said Luke.

The man who was guarding Luke was big again he wasn't so sure about him. Daenerys saw how Luke was growing with the in himself, he wasn't taking no for a answer but Luke was no push over.

"Rakharo if I give you orders to kill this boy would you do it besides he's weak what can he do? He's dum!" Said Viserys.

"Don't call me boy! It's you who is the boy I think that you are weak your not getting what you want! But I think your not getting what you want." Said Luke.

"I've got reason to live I can cut your throat while you slept them you will never see your family again." Said Viserys.

Luke froze for a second then he swung at him collecting his nose again. Viserys didn't like this not one bit Luke beat him once he was going to allow this for a second time. Luke was not going to get his emotions get the better of him. He was cunning like Jorah said last night. Luke wasn't going to let a punk bet him up. Rakharo got if his horse and he grabbed Viserys buy the throat.

"Stop Rakharo, I know he's a dick but he's my brother please don't do this!" Said Daenerys.

"Okay fine I'll let him go but he can walk back to camp as punishment." Said Rakharo.

Later on Luke was looking out to sea it was a magical place indeed. He felt like this was sort of home but it was not ho,e Luke was getting his arrow ready because he was going to practice shooting arrows. He saw a flying bird over the camp some women where preparing dinner for tonight. He aim mend his arrow, it hit the bird in the chest then a another bird fell from the sky. It was Rakharo he left him to practise some more then there was talk of someone getting pregnant. It must Dany that's great news thought Luke.

He saw Jorah walking towards his stallion. Luke wanted to talk to him. Jorah saw the kid coming towards him he need to slip away from the group. Luke saw he was acting shifty today and with good reason.

"Hay where your going. I hope your not going to far?" Asked Luke.

He was acting different today like his character had changed like he'd done something wrong. Luke crossed his arms above his chest trying to read him. Jorah was some he was starting to trust over the past three days.

"Sorry Luke I've got to be somewhere I hope you can understand that if you see Daenerys, tell her I busy get supplies." Said Jorah.

"Um, okay just one thing why?" Asked Luke.

"Because we are running low look I will be back before sun down but theses something I need to Luke I hope you can understand that." Said Jorah.

Luke saw him ride of something wasn't right he felt in his stomach. He only lived here a few days but you got to fight for what is yours. If only his friends where here it would make this more bearable. Irri saw Luke he looked sad for some reason missing home miss be killing him on the inside.

But he's part of the bigger things that are left to come there are more plots for him. She can senses it from him he's specail if only she can read him.

(The gods will decide his fate) thought Irri but she could help but wonder what will happen to him? If only she could see him grow. But she will revel to him why he's here in this world it's to change it for the better.


	4. The golden crown

As Luke was getting along with his new people he was enjoying being part of something that was bigger than himself. Joarh saw he doing his part he was becoming increasingly important to the Dothraki. Karl saw that too but they weren't the only people who want people who know him because of his important prophesy. Dany knows what he was they where the same age. Dany knows what he was he was quite the handsome young man.

"He's very handsome don't you think?" Asked one Dany hand maids.

"Who Luke?" Said Dany to one of her handmaid. She saw that he was popular with Dothraki women they often flirted with him.

"Well I've not noticed that he was handsome." Said one of Dany handmaid.

"He's a strange one thou." Said Dany.

"O.. I bet he's quite handsome Dany I bet he had lots of woman back home." As one maid placed her things in a trunk.

"I was thinking about you know.. Seeing if he had anyone I'll drag him to my bed." Said one of the her handmaid.

"Blimey you really do like him." Said Dany.

"I was teasing my lady, he's nice but he's strange he's handsome a Queen needed to be with him your grace." Said one of the handmaids

Luke saw the waves crashing against the rocks. The sea air was cooling him down Luke was missing home. The Dothraki was doing something getting ready for a fest of something. Night was getting faster in this world Dany was there along with Karl Drogo. Luke was minding his own business. Luke was drinking wine too the atmosphere was busy with dancing and with women with not very much on. Luke saw mostly standing away from the others. Luke was doing okay Dothraki. Luke Dany saw he was nervous and she waved at him. He waved back at her some of the women stood around him. Luke saw Viserys entering the tent then the mood was dropped.

"I've come for the fest!" Said Viserys.

"There is a place for you back there." Said Karl Drogo. Luke saw the tension between them.

"Get your hands off me!" Said Viserys. Joarh was trying to defuse the situation.

"I have come for the fest. I am a king!" Said Viserys.

"Where's your crown?" Asked Luke. Viserys drew his sword at him. Luke to he wasn't going to get this guy getting get the best of him.

"Um.. Listen here I want what I came for." He turned Dany then he placed his sword on Dany stomach.

"I want what I was bargained for the crown, he never paid for you I can take you back. He can keep the baby I'll cut out of you and I'll leave it for him to find." Said Viserys.

The women was translating what Viserys was saying to him Luke still had his sword on guard. Then Viserys looked at him still pointing the sword on his sister pregnant stomach.

"What is he saying?" Asked Viserys.

"Yes he says that you have a golden crown that all men will tremble before you." Said Dany.

"Thank you that's all wanted." He said to them he looked at them all.

"That's all I ever came for." Said Viserys.

But then karl men punched Viserys in the arm. Viserys saw this time he messed up. Luke saw this too Karl was collecting golden objects and placing them in a pot. Luke saw them being melted down.

"Dany please stop them! Make them!" Said Viserys.

He was practically begging them to stop Dany was showing no sympathy to him.

"Look away khalees." Said Jorah.

"No." She said. Then Karl dumped the liquid on his head Viserys was screaming in pain.

"He was no dragon a fire can't kill a dragon." Said Dany.

Viserys body fell to the ground in thud all Luke knew now he was in very big trouble.

What do you want to happen to Luke in the rest of season 1 of Game of thrones there will be love story between the mother of dragons and Luke as the story goes on. But the question is how do you want them to get together in the story? If you leave a review a review I will use one of your suggestions in the story Thank you.


	5. The spark of war

As Luke was sleeping in his tent it was long night after he just witnessed Luke wanted to escape them. Because everything was so brutal and violent people. Luke wasn't so sure about theses people.

"Luke!" Shouted Dany. She wanted to see if he was all right after what he saw last night.

"What!?" Asked Luke.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what you saw last night, I could tell your not use to violence." Said Dany.

"Hay your husband pored golden liquid over brother head! That is not normal behaviour." Said Luke

"Look I understood that your from a different world but this world is also yours as well." Said Dany.

She did have a point she was the mother of dragons well she had no dragons. She was outcast she wanted iron throne.

"That's bullshit! This is not my world my world is perfectly sane." Said Luke.

"Look I am sorry for what you saw I think you can do well in this world." Said Dany.

Luke was sitting on the bed. He was looking back on his past he's not a fighter not a worrier but what can he do? Luke started swinging his sword around trying to get to train better. Luke started doing exercise as well trying to keep fit. Luke was not seen by most of the people all day Dany went to find him. He found him with his top off he was quit musclier form not to much muscle.

"Sorry I was just working out my lady." Said Luke.

"I am sorry I interrupt your rituals." Said Dany.

She saw the sweat falling from his face. The girls where right he was quiet handsome looking. Stop it Dany your married woman.

"I am heading into town with my maids later on you should join us." Said Luke.

Luke nodded at her she was trying to help see things in this world. Luke was doing more things in tribe now the group. Karl saw he was doing more he did kind of respect him. In away he was different to the other men in the tribe.

The girls and Luke went into this town Luke looking the place it was different types things being shown on display there was a guy with wine as well.

"A wine for lady?" Asked the wine seller.

"O no thank you very much but I am okay." Said Dany.

"What about your young friend there would he be interested in drinking the wine?" Asked the wine seller.

"Well I can't say no to free wine now can I." He chucked the wine on the floor.

"Why did you throw the wine on the floor." Said Luke.

"The wine... It's tinted your grace it was filed with poison trying to kill the princesses." Said Jorah.

"Are you accusing me of attempted murder!" Said the wine seller.

"Well in that case your coming with me bitch!" Said Luke.

He grabbed the man and taking him back to camp. Dany must have some powerful enemies thats for sure. Luke waited for Karl to return.

"Please I was just following orders young man please." Said the man.

"Shut up!" Said Luke.

"Please it was for the good of the seven kingdoms my lord please." Said the man.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you where you stand bitch!" Said Luke.

The man stopped crying because he was not sure about what was going to happen next. Luke saw Karl coming with his men he looked at the man that tried to kill his wife. He looked at Luke and Jorah.

"Luke and Jorah saved my life. He was going to kill the boy but he threw the poison away." Said Dany.

He turned to face them. Luke was not sure about what Luke was going to do next was he going to kill him next.

"Thank you for saving my wife, you can take any weapons any horses you want same for you Jorah." Said Karl.

Luke saw him then speaking in his native tongue saying he was going to take back the seven kingdoms for his unborn child. Dany saw the speech so did Luke then he realized that he was going to war with the people who tried to kill him but the question was why?


	6. The spark of war

As Luke was sleeping in his tent it was long night after he just witnessed Luke wanted to escape them. Because everything was so brutal and violent people. Luke wasn't so sure about theses people.

"Luke!" Shouted Dany. She wanted to see if he was all right after what he saw last night.

"What!?" Asked Luke.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what you saw last night, I could tell your not use to violence." Said Dany.

"Hay your husband pored golden liquid over brother head! That is not normal behaviour." Said Luke

"Look I understood that your from a different world but this world is also yours as well." Said Dany.

She did have a point she was the mother of dragons well she had no dragons. She was outcast she wanted iron throne.

"That's bullshit! This is not my world my world is perfectly sane." Said Luke.

"Look I am sorry for what you saw I think you can do well in this world." Said Dany.

Luke was sitting on the bed. He was looking back on his past he's not a fighter not a worrier but what can he do? Luke started swinging his sword around trying to get to train better. Luke started doing exercise as well trying to keep fit. Luke was not seen by most of the people all day Dany went to find him. He found him with his top off he was quit musclier form not to much muscle.

"Sorry I was just working out my lady." Said Luke.

"I am sorry I interrupt your rituals." Said Dany.

She saw the sweat falling from his face. The girls where right he was quiet handsome looking. Stop it Dany your married woman.

"I am heading into town with my maids later on you should join us." Said Luke.

Luke nodded at her she was trying to help see things in this world. Luke was doing more things in tribe now the group. Karl saw he was doing more he did kind of respect him. In away he was different to the other men in the tribe.

The girls and Luke went into this town Luke looking the place it was different types things being shown on display there was a guy with wine as well.

"A wine for lady?" Asked the wine seller.

"O no thank you very much but I am okay." Said Dany.

"What about your young friend there would he be interested in drinking the wine?" Asked the wine seller.

"Well I can't say no to free wine now can I." He chucked the wine on the floor.

"Why did you throw the wine on the floor." Said Luke.

"The wine... It's tinted your grace it was filed with poison trying to kill the princesses." Said Jorah.

"Are you accusing me of attempted murder!" Said the wine seller.

"Well in that case your coming with me bitch!" Said Luke.

He grabbed the man and taking him back to camp. Dany must have some powerful enemies thats for sure. Luke waited for Karl to return.

"Please I was just following orders young man please." Said the man.

"Shut up!" Said Luke.

"Please it was for the good of the seven kingdoms my lord please." Said the man.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you where you stand bitch!" Said Luke.

The man stopped crying because he was not sure about what was going to happen next. Luke saw Karl coming with his men he looked at the man that tried to kill his wife. He looked at Luke and Jorah.

"Luke and Jorah saved my life. He was going to kill the boy but he threw the poison away." Said Dany.

He turned to face them. Luke was not sure about what Luke was going to do next was he going to kill him next.

"Thank you for saving my wife, you can take any weapons any horses you want same for you Jorah." Said Karl.

Luke saw him then speaking in his native tongue saying he was going to take back the seven kingdoms for his unborn child. Dany saw the speech so did Luke then he realized that he was going to war with the people who tried to kill him but the question was why?


	7. Ransacked

Luke was walking around the sacked village Luke wasn't sure about Dany plan to take over the iron throne Jorah was looking at him.

"This barbaric." Said Luke.

"This Dothraki, this there way of doing things." Said Jorah.

"Yes, well, I don't like this why can't Dany do something she's a Queen yes." Said Luke.

"She's no queen." Said Jorah.

Luke saw the women terrified of this Luke wanted to stop them. Dany pulled him he knew what he about to this was wrong, he could see it in Luke eyes he wasn't sure about this idea anymore he wasn't from this world.

"Karl stop this I claim theses women as my own they can be maids please." Said Dany.

Karl looked at his wife, before he looked at Luke he wasn't sure about this plan anymore either they can't be raiding village and killing people, Luke saw this as well he wasn't subjected to the violence nor the killing he just witnessed.

"You boy! What do you think we should do with the women here?" Asked Karl.

"I think we should give them to Dany she can use them as maid I think." Said Luke.

Karl nodded at him impressed by what he said. He saw him as one of there own Luke nodded at him but one if the Karl men looked at him, Luke saw one of them looking at as if to say he you don't be long here sort of look.

"Why, do we need words of a outsider!" Said one of the men.

"Because he's one of us." Said Karl.

"You don't know why he's here!" Said one of the men.

"We should kill him, he's not one of us!" Said Mago.

"Try it bitch!" Said Luke.

"Enough Luke is one of us." Said Karl.

There was tension in the group Luke didn't know they disliked him so much liked was strong,cunning then then others he wasn't going go play the game of thrones just yet.

"Easy Mago you don't know how strong he is." Said Jorah.

"That's true bitch! I could kill you where you stand." Said Luke.

The men looked at one another Mago had enough of Karl rule. He was soft because of a women he hardly knows. Luke was not one them he act like he does but he's not one then, Luke was ass hole that needs to be killed.

"I challenge you Karl to a duel!" Said Mago.

"Then your life, will be cut short." Said Karl.

The fight lasted longer then Luke seen Mago was quite good as a swords men Luke saw that two but Karl was bigger then him, Luke saw him took a swing at him the blade was stuck in his skin Karl caught Mago then had his tongue ripped out Luke was shocked by this.

Luke was looking around the people they two was shocked Dany rushed to Karl who had a open wound. Dany went to inspect the wound Luke wasn't sure what happened next.

Jorah saw Luke by the lake skipping stones across it he was by himself thinking about what was just happened, Luke was depressed about the whole situation that Luke scared to death of this new world that he was in. Luke was depressed about the whole sistuation Luke saw Jorah, he saw how sad he was.

"Luke, I understand that you've been here all day I come here to think it's a nice place to come to clear you head." Said Jorah.

"well I do understand that Dany wants the iron throne she will do anything to get the the throne." Said Luke.

"that's what power does people crave power, I think you will do more in this world then you did in your old world Luke." Said Jorah.

"I think I don't have anything to offer Dany nothing really." Said Luke."

"don't be so sure Luke. Sometimes rewards can come out of knowwhere." Said Jorah.

"That's true hard work... It will pay off but I think journey is still along way to go." Said Luke.

"Your odd man Luke but you've proved me wrong so far you have favoured the mother of dragons." Said Joarh.

"Well I still need proof that she is mother dragons either way." Said Luke.

"She is I forgot for her for years, she is the mother of dragons the lannisters, want her dead because she is the mother of dragons." Said Joarh.

"Looks like she's got some powerful enemies." Said Luke.

"Yes her enmmies makes her your enmmies as well, you need know who are you friends and who not your friends in this world Luke trust me." Joarh.

But the question was could he acatauly trust anyone?


	8. Fight for the lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and a comment the camp needs a new leader

Luke was not getting use to brutally of this world Luke saw Daenerys she was upset about something. Luke saw her crying she was upset about something, Luke decided to talk to her see what's was wrong clearly something was upsetting her.

"Daenerys is everything all right?" Asked Luke.

"It's nothing really it's all positive things at the moment." Daenerys.

She placed her hands on her pregnant stomach Luke saw she was affrid for her unborn child. Luke saw this as well, she was afraid.

"I peice of advice my mum says when the bad stuff happens sown thing good will happen." Said Luke.

"Sounds like a good advice." Said Daenerys.

"Yes my mother was a good women filled with sayings like that." Said Luke.

"What was she like your mother?" Asked Daenerys.

"Sweet, kind, funny." Said Luke.

"Sounds like a good women." Said Daenerys.

"Well my father he was ass whole." Said Luke.

"Why was your dad a ass whole?" Asked Daenerys.

"he had sex with another women it tore my family apart and my mother sprit was torn in two." Said Luke.

"My father was a mad king he killed people for fun that's all he did, my brother wanted the throne like he saw." Said Daenerys.

"So... Why where you crying?" Asked Luke.

Daenerys hugged him Luke wasn't the hugging type. But she was upset so Luke did hug her back she just cried into his chest.

"Sorry I am not the hugging type." Said Luke.

"It's okay I just wanted someone to help me." Said Daenerys.

"My friends think they I should end my husband life but I want to save him." Said Deanerys.

"Pepole do crazy things when they love someone your grace. But carefully who your friends and your enemies are." Said Luke.

"I think I know who my friends and enemies are your self Luke." Said Daenerys.

"Your the only person who I can trust at the moment your Luke it's like you said something good will happen." Said Daenerys.

She asked heler to come into the tent to help her the men was thinking that Karl was dying from his wounds them men was fighting to take control the tribe Luke knows this was bad news.

Qotho was making a case that he should take over the tribe Luke wasn't bother about politics nor killing someone.

"What has Daenerys done boy?" Asked Qotho.

"What you think! I know what Dany is planning?! Bitch I don't know what she's planning but you hate dark magic right?!" Asked Luke.

"Watch your words boy our I'll cut your tounge off." Said Qotho.

Luke drew his wepone in pure angry he enough of this world this person. The threats he had of theses people Dany and Joarh where nice enough, but this was not her home Dany came out of the tent.

"What you think your tough! But you not you think I asked for this! But I didn't ask for this! I come from a big city where there no violence no killing... Well okay there's killing! But you lot I fell that you are crazy all of you!" Said Luke.

"Easy kid don't do anything stupid put the sword down." Said Jorah.

"Or what you going to kill me?!" Asked Luke.

"Not unless you fight me boy." Said Qotho.

"Don't tempt me!" Said Luke.

Dany stopped Luke. Qotho saw that something going between Luke and Dany they where friends but how close where they?

"What did you do Karl Drogo?!" Asked Qotho.

"I used a spell to stop the wound." Said Dany.

"You did what?!"

Joarh pushed Dany out of the way Qotho started swinging his sowrd at him. Luke was doing all he can to wanting to stop him. Luke got his bow and arrow ready Dany saw what he was about to do.

Joarh killed him with swift kill. Luke saw Dany she looked very faint she closped in Luke arms. Dany was placed gently in the bed. Luke saw her vulnerable she was people call her princess but she was a reagula human being.

"Luke.." Said Dany.

"Don't speak you've fainted I think this will effect your baby." Said Luke.

"How do you know they can't have my baby. Luke they can't have my baby they've taken everything else." Said Dany.

"Not everything yo." Said Luke.

He got the dragon eggs out very carefully he placed in Dany hands. She looked at him she remember how good he looked with out a shirt off. She's shooked her head to get thous thoughts out of head.

"I don't think it's time yet Luke the world won't be ready for my dragons." Said Dany.

"I think your scared to even try and show the world your dragons, because your scared deep down." Said Luke.

"My father committed crimes he killed thousands of people for fun Jamie Lainnister killed my father I don't my baby to suffer the same fate." Said Luke.

"Well think about it at least you are a queen." Said Luke.

Joarh came in to see how Dany was doing she looked terrible to the him. Luke was doing his best to keep her calm at least that was kind of him. He did respect him he was young just like Dany was.

"Luke can I speak with Jorah alone please this private talk."

Luke left to fell the sun hitting his eyes most of the people where wondering what an earth was going to happen next. The only thing that worried him was Dany was going to be okay?

Please leave a review.


	9. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review the mother of dragons and Luke shear have thier first kiss

As Dany was standing by her own she was on her own. Her husband was dead on everything she knew was gone. She wasn't completely on her own. Luke was skipping stone on the sea he was quite handsome man. He was very different person who spoke differently, acted different, but she wanted to be with him just be with him.

He looked at her she looked away she blushed very slightly. He was kinda of hot and very sexy as well for a boy her age. Dany felt her heart swelling up because of a sudden loss of love in her life. She paid the ultimate price for saving the man she loved... Did she love him? But was starting to have fellings for him. He was different like she thought. Don't be scared Dany talk to him.

She walked to Luke. Her heart was speeding up she didn't need to notice that she wanted to be with him she didn't understand why.

"Hay,how are you doing?" Asked Luke.

"Doing okay. I lost my husband my son so you tell me?" Asked Dany.

"Well, ok listen I know that you lost your husband and you baby." Said Luke.

She was scared to talk about her old life beforehand because it was so difficult.

"Jorah I trust him with my life." Said Dany.

"Well strange but I trust him to I think." Said Luke.

Luke skipped another stone into the sea. The sea was fresh he never seen a different sea before. Luke saw Dany for the first time, she was kind enough he was doing things he could never do.

"Can you please teach me how to do that?" Asked Dany.

Luke passed Dany a stone she was good very good. Time passed the day was slowly turning into night. Everything was slowly down. Dany felt urge to kiss him would he freak out if he did.

"Luke have you been with a woman before?" Asked Dany.

He stopped skipping stones in the water bit of a personal question to ask him. Yes he did have a woman before he was transported to this world. Dany was a Targaryen and a tough one as well.

"Yes, I have I am not a total virgin if that's what your asking." Said Luke.

"Why… Do ask?" Asked Luke.

"Just wondering?" Asked Dany.

She bit her lip because of her her own attraction to him. She was jealous of the women that threw themselves at him. Luke was a attractive man.

"Dany what is your plan now?" Asked Luke.

"I don't know." Said Dany.

"Why did you ask if I been with a woman?" Asked Luke.

Dany knew she had to leave at that point. But Luke could sense she had something hidden. Her true feelings for him she was a great to feel this way.

"Daenerys please just tell me what is going on in that head of yours?" Asked Luke.

"Okay I like you okay I don't know why I just do, when I saw those women dancing around you I got jealous! I know I was married. But I started having feelings for you…" Said Daenerys.

Luke didn't know what to do or say at that point his mind was racing. He wasn't sure what to next they where both the same age. But it was she was very pretty as well.

"I don't know what to say." Said Luke.

"I know." Said Daenerys.

The sea crashed against the rocks and Daenerys knew that she wanted to kill the woman who killed her husband. Then Daenerys, felt a hand as Luke hand connected to her she felt a smile forming.

Luke bent down to kiss her Daenerys felt her heart racing. She truly liked him. She fell for him and now she was kissing him.

"There's something I've got to do tonight you might not like it." Said Daenerys.

"What ever it is, I can help you." Said Luke.

"No, I don't want you to get into trouble Luke so I want you to watch and see.."

She kissed him before she left do tonight ritual. That night she got her dragon eggs out.

"Daenerys I beg of you. Don't get in that fire I will not watch you burn!" Said Joarh.

"Is that what you fear, I will not burn Joarh. This will begin of a new age." Said Daenerys.

She made a speech about the rest of the group about being free but if they stayed she would lead them to destiny. Luke saw Daenerys walking into the fire.

It was a new day. The fire was gone but Luke saw Daenerys coming out of the ash. Then on her naked body was three baby dragons. The rest of Daenerys followers bowed in respect and Luke did as well but the big question was what has Luke gotten himself into?


	10. Game of thrones season 2 Dessert walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Dany shear there feeling and up have sex for the first time

"How much longer are we going to be?" Asked Luke.

"We are in the same boat as everyone else. Luke take some water you thirsty." Said Jorah.

"No, I can't… Take your water you need it more then I do." Said Luke.

"Yes but we need to you have your strength up, okay that's a order." Said Jorah.

"So Daenerys is truly is the mother of dragons yo," Said Luke.

"I she is her dragons are they most powerful weapon in the seven Kingdoms." Said Jorah.

"Why are they so powerful?" Asked Luke.

"You've never seen a dragon up close? They are big and massive, their breath of fire can torch whole city's to the ground." Said Jorah.

"Wow that's very scary." Said Luke.

"Yes, her father was a mad king, he killed people for fun and Daenerys family was all killed apart from her brother and herself," Said Jorah.

Luke looked around the desert. He wasn't sure what the condition was. Of his mental health he sure he was crazy at times, he was in a relationship with the mother of dragons, they are on the road.

Daenerys sat next to him she rested her head on his shoulder her dragons were being taking care of by her hand maids. Daenerys just wanted to get away from the others. And spend time with her lover

"So… I saw you talking with Joarh." Said Daenerys.

"I… I didn't tell him… About the kiss." Said Luke.

"Don't worry I wanted to kiss you. I hope you wanted you wanted to kiss you and I partly because I love you as well." Said Daenerys.

Luke went in to kiss her. Daenerys lips connected to his their kiss lasted a long time her tongue explored his mouth he was from a different world, Luke never experienced any thing like this before.

Daenerys rested her head on Luke's, her breathing was sped up as well.

"I sent most of my men in separate directions to find a home for us," Said Daenerys.

"I sure hope we can find a home I can't take the traveling no more." Said Luke.

"Me too. I need a place to train my dragons, and a place to sleep and eat and spend time with you." Said Daenerys.

"What do you see in me? I not a prince, a worrier, you should be with someone with wealth and power." Said Luke.

She kissed him again.

"I want to be with you why is that so hard to believe?" Asked Daenerys.

"I just wanted to make sure." Said Luke.

"I've got my tent set up, if you wanted to bunk with me tonight you can…" Said Daenerys.

"I'll see you later on Daenerys." Said Luke.

Later on that night Luke made his way to Daenerys tent. Luke saw lying on the make shift bed she looked better then she did this morning, Luke saw her smiling for this she looked glad to him she lay there in form.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Said Daenerys.

"Of course I don't want you fell alone because of you just experienced so if you fell safe with." Said Luke.

Their bodies where close very close, Luke cupped both of Daenerys cheeks. She totally safe with him her heart was aching for her to kiss him.

"Daenerys can I ask, why did you kiss me? I am not a prince nor a commander." Said Luke.

"I don't know I fell drawn to you, I fell something for you my heart aching to be with you, I don't care that your not a commander nor a prince, your just you.." Said Daenerys.

"I not being cruel about your choices your grace, I am just very confused about it." Said Luke.

"Kiss me again." Said Daenerys.

"What an earth! But why?" Asked Luke.

"Because I asked you to." Said Daenerys.

Luke smiled at her because he liked the way she was pushing him out of his comfort zone and he kind of liked it.

Luke saw Daenerys lying there on begging him to come closer. Daenerys heart was racing when he camr closer. She did like him, she wanted him so bad.

"Wait take of your clothes.." Said Daenerys.

"But... We've just got into a relationship do you really want to add sex when we barely know one another." Said Luke.

Daenerys went to him. She cupped both of Luke cheeks and kissed him deeply and passionately, Luke felt the passion in her kiss Luke caved in. Daenerys felt happy at last she got her man and she wasn't going to let him go now.

"Now take of your clothes." Said Daenerys.

Luke responded to her request, Luke stood there naked in front of her. Daenerys took of her clothes as well they had sex for the first time it was wonderful, Luke didn't know how to fell afterwards, Luke held Daenerys in her grasp it felt nice to have warm naked body lying on top him. But it felt wonderful and fantastic she kissed him with passion.

"I love you my Luke promise me that everything will be all right?" Asked Daenerys.

Luke kissed her again they kissed again. She wanted to be with him forever and ever.

"Everything will be okay I promise you okay no sleep peacefully okay the riders will be back soon." Said Luke.

"Your grace you best get out here!" Said Joarh.

Welcome to season two of Game of Thrones it's going to be more complicated than ever before for Luke, his feelings for Daenerys will be tested. Daenerys to will be tested because of her own feelings towards Luke. And her dragons can she protect them both?


	11. New city

Game of thrones S2 Spice king.

The group had been walking around for some time Luke was doing his best not to gain eye contact with Dany after having sex with her. It was very interesting that she too was keeping her space. Dany ordered her troops to take a breather for a while. Luke needed a sip of his of his water.

"Dany wants to speak to you about something important." Said Joarh.

"Thanks Joarh." Said Luke.

Dany Dragons were out she was putting them the dragons looked up at him, wondering what an earth he's doing here. Dany placed them back in their crates.

"Dany listen about what happened you know us having sex." Said Luke.

"I liked it, did you?" Said Dany.

"Me too, I found it really erotic and I can't stop thinking about it." Said Luke.

"Yes, only after everything we've been through together so far we've stronger than ever before." Said Dany.

"You're the mother of dragons, I experience that sounds absolutely crazy and I felt that it was one crazy dream." Said Luke.

"Yes, but that didn't stop you having sex with me." Said Dany.

"You will be the demise of me Dany." Said Luke.

"I hope not." Said Luke.

The young couple seated on the rocks looking at the sun; Luke passed Dany the water she had some. She lay her head on Luke shoulder. After a while they started to walk further into the desert. This world sort of reminds him of Star Wars when they set down on a foreign planet.

"We need to rest again, the sun, it's excessively hot for me." Said Joarh.

"We should be growing close to a city by now." Said Luke.

"Do you know how large this world is Luke?" Said Joarh.

"You have a map?" Asked Luke.

They walked a bit further on Luke was getting tired and sweaty as well he needs a nice long bath. He'll need to clean up after himself. Dany was looking like shit as well she tried to offer her dragons some meat. But he refused to eat it Luke smiled at her, she did as well. Her heart swelled up when he watched him. He found him very attractive and funny they way he talked.

"Look over there is that a city or I am simply imagining things?" Said Luke he pointed out the big city.

The group walked with caution not knowing about the new metropolis. Luke then saw at the door opening there was a man looking at them. Luke gulped they looked really rich. Dany saw them as well they stood there in their finest dress.

"My name is daenerys Targaryen my people and I have been traveling a very long time we require food, water and shelter." Said Daenerys.

"Welcome mother of dragons and I might pronounce it, I am quite humbled to meet you, might I see your dragons?" Asked the guy.

"Question who are you?" Asked Luke.

"My name will be quite hard for you to Pronounce but people call me the king of the spices." He said.

"But I know who you are Luke the boy who fell from the sky." Said the male monarch of the spices.

"Ok... What-" Said Luke.

"Can you let us my feet are killing me plus my friends could use a place to stay in." Said Luke.

"I am sorry boy we need evidence that she is the mother of dragons we can't just let you guys in." Said the male monarch of the spices.

"I'd be real wise to reconsider this. We are very powerful she is the mother of dragons and we have one the best sword men in the country as well." Said Luke.

They turned away, but daenerys Targaryen walked towards them, she was angry with them because they were not taking them seriously. She was flattered that Luke stood up for her purity and she liked that.

"If you don't let us in! I'll take back what is mine threw fire and blood!" Said daenerys targaryen

"I you spoke like a true targaryen. You see this is a large city that was or ever will be. We can't simply let anyone in we are one of the thirteenth." Said The king of the spices.

"I am one of the one of the thirteenth my name is XARO XHOAN DAXOS and will be honoured to have them in." Said XARO XHOAN DAXOS.

He cut his hand with his sharp knife Luke looked at him and the so called thirteen. Luke smiled and the door opened to discover the city of qarth.


	12. Choice

Luke got his own room it was very luxurious as well Luke sat down on a chair the city of was quite big and very expensive. Luke was sure about why he was here he was frighted, quath but a ting bit. There was a knock at his door it was Dany she wanted to catch him, seeing that he was ok after what happened between them. As Dany saw that Luke had made himself at home, she smiled at him. He smiled back not know what direction this relationship was going in he scared to even composite the idea what was passing on to be honest with. Dany was wearing a clean shirt over over her leather clothes.

Luke looked out of the window and the city was beautiful. As Dany noticed that not a single word was articulated to one another Luke must be regretting having sex with her. Luke saw this as well he decided to proceed up to her and say something at least.

"Hay something up my queen?" Asked Luke.

"No, everything is ok my Luke, I was just questioning what your thinking?" Asked Dany.

"Well, I was recalling that what happened between us you know the sex." Said Luke.

"People have sex Luke that's what they do." Said Dany.

"I know that it's only because of your reputation that you are the mother of dragons." Said Luke.

Dany place a hand on his not taking eye contact from him, Luke was doing the same as well he moved a piece of blonde hair from her eyes. Luke had the urge to kiss her, but he decided against it. Luke went to grab a cup a wine;decided to taste it to take the edge of he was super afraid that he would make an ass of himself.

"Luke doesn't make a great deal out of this please, I scare myself about falling in love with you because after everything losing my husband." Said Dany.

"Hey, I lost my world, you know I don't even know why I am here to be honest with you." Said Luke.

"Well, if I can serve you in any way I can because I love you." Said Dany.

What! Thought Luke how can she even say that to me. Yes, I like, but love her, that's pretty steep, but expect at her kid she's very pretty. I'm not that handsome.

"Look, I am sorry if I am putting this pressure on you Luke." Said Dany.

"Hay believe me, your not we should explore this urban city at least." Said Luke.

"Yes, but we should remind very careful because theses could be our foes as well." Said Dany.

"Considerably, I was thinking that myself, why would xaro xhoan daxos let the mother of dragons in the city of where there trying to keep us out so willing." Said Luke.

"Are you saying that this is a trap?" Asked Dany.

"Look the king of the spices himself didn't want to let you in wanted to let you in so easily." Said Luke.

"What's your point?" Asked Dany.

"We should stay alert at all times since you are the mother of dragons." Said Luke.

Khaleesii knew Luke had point, maybe she can practice her skills as a lover to try and get information about the city it self . As Luke saw her looking worried about the safety of her people and her lover Luke as well and was very afraid for him.

"Don't be afraid my queen I'll be ok, promisee you that." Said Luke.

"It's just after..." Luke kissed her, she didn't see that coming nor did she like the way Luke lips felt on hers it was so filling.

khaleesi didn't know what came over her the her body was caving in to Luke she wanted to be with him again to explore him like before. Luke was growing into the kiss feeling khaleesi hands stroking his hair it felt really nice and welcoming as Luke wanted more of her he didn't want to offend had like last time.

"Why did you stop?"Asked Khaleesi

"Because I didn't want to hurt you like last time." Said Luke.

"How did you hurt me?" khaleesi asked.

"Because... I wasn't sure if you liked the sex or not it felt great it really did but I was scared that you might refuse me." Said Luke.

"Don't be a fool Luke! I love you I really do why did someone offend you before?" Asked Dany.

"Yes I did have a girl before her name was Charlotte," Said Luke.

"Could you visualize yourself marrying her?" Asked khaleesi.

"No she slept with my ex-best friend at the time I never felt so betrayed." Said Luke.

"Luke I promise you I not going to do that because I love you and I desire this relationship to work Luke I do." Said Dany.

Wow Luke hurt her why you at you got a princess pouring her heart out saying loves you and your being a dick to her.

"I love you to it sounds crazy I know but the way you stated thous words to me it really got to me and I liked it." Said Luke.

"So you want to be with me then because I could never offend you like ex lover did I promise you." Said khaleesi.

Luke kisses again the urge was becoming to him thus time. khaleesi lifted Luke top over him and his body my god she could drop dead right there if she could thought khaleesi.

"khaleesi, is everything ok because you look a little lost." Said Luke.

"No I never discovered how nice your body looked because last time we rushed things." Said khaleesi.

"Well I noticed that to become I never brought to admit how gorgeous you looked." Said Luke.

khaleesi blushed she kissed him very hard and passionately she even bit his bottom lip for safe measure. khaleesi felt turned on by him even more nowadays.

"Take away your clothes.." Said khaleesi.

Luke did what she demanded of him. Luke and khaleesi made love again Luke this time got to know her body little bit more tying to get to know khaleesi body. Thus did she got to know Luke body. khaleesi rested her naked body on top of Luke wide chest she could grow use to this for some time the felling of her ridding his manhood made she was in pain but right now she didn't care one bit. khaleesi decided to stay with Luke for a little while to decide to get information about the city and he enemies as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Game of thrones season two party of a lifetime.

As Luke got changed later on making love to Daenerys he changed to something more appropriate for the occasion for the party. Luke got changed into a long red clock like the dress very fancy. There was a sword left for him as considerably. As Luke swung his sword around trying to acquire the feel of it. There was a knock at his door, he was wondering who would tap at his door this time of the day. Luke opened the doorway to see Xaro who looked at him.

"What a fine young prince you will make." Said Xaro.

"I am not a prince get it right." Said Luke.

"What about your affections towards Daenerys Targaryen? She's turning into a very beautiful young woman. And you are very exotic." Said Xaro.

"Considerably, I don't know what your game is? Only I am not dating Daenerys Targaryen that's not my thing dating.." Said Luke.

Xaro could tell that there was a lot of attraction between Daenerys Targaryen and Luke.

"Care for a drink young man?" Asked Xaro.

"Sure, I don't mind." Said Luke.

"Now Luke there are a great deal of people I this world who is willing to help you and kill you as well." Said Xaro.

"Oh, believe me, I know all about that." Said Luke.

"What was it like when the dragons were born?" Asked Xaro.

"That's none of your concern! Because the dragons are valuable to her and I cognize what your little game is." Said Luke.

"Luke.. Be extremely careful who you prefer as a lover. Because Daenerys Targaryen can be really dangerous when she wants to be." Said Xaro.

"Thanks, but I guess I know who my friends and enemies are." Said Luke.

Luke stormed out of the room in a huff. Luke sets up himself in a garden filled with nice flowers, Luke smelled them it smelled beautiful. Somebody was watching him as well. Daenerys Targaryen didn't want to disturb her lover as he appeared around the garden with contempt.

"Hay," Said Daenerys.

"Hey yourself. Blimey, you amazing." Said Luke.

"Thanks you look handsome." Said Daenerys.

Luke kissed her again and she kissed him back. She was truly enjoying her time with Luke because he was kind and he found that she was not a monster, she nuzzled into his neck for comfort. Luke just took her in his arms.

"We should let go of one another." Said Luke.

"What why?" Asked Daenerys.

"We don't want people finding out around us." Said Luke.

"I don't care about what people believe! I care about you." Said Daenerys.

"And then you want to tell the public about us?" Asked Luke.

"Yes, I do, I am not ashamed of us." Said Daenerys.

"Good, I am not ashamed of us." Said Luke.

Luke kissed her again quickly. The impulse to be with her was just dam strong. Daenerys was enjoying the kiss as well using her tongue move over him more pleasure. Luke stopped kissing her because he ran of breath.

"Wow, I need to quiet down." Said Luke.

"Did you savor that?" Asked Daenerys.

"You bet." Said Luke.

Luke pulled into a hung Daenerys felt happy again like it was earlier. Luke Walton the best thing to happen to her in a long time. She wasn't dying to give him up without a fight.

"Screw this lets tell people that we are together. I never felt this happy in a long time." Said Luke.

"You properly mean that?" Asked Daenerys.

"Yes, I don't like that you are a queen the only thing that matters is that you're a good person." Said Luke.

Later on Dany walked into the party as onlookers looked at them. Perhaps this was not such a good plan at the time. Thought Luke.

"Welcome Daenerys Targaryen and Luke Smith to the city of Qarth." Said Xaro.

"Yes, welcome." Said the spice king.

The group decided to mingle with the crew. Luke was nervous about the party because it was all so fancy. Daenerys smiled at him. He smiled back at her giving her a wink. Daenerys blushed knowing that Luke was playing with her in public.

"Well, Well, welcome Luke we've been waiting for you." Said a bald man.

"What are you suppose to be?" Asked Luke.

"Your guardian." Said the man.

"What!?" Asked Luke.

"You see, when you came here our magic because stronger and nod that you're here." Said the man.

"You son of a bitch!" Said Luke.

"They're a more of us and only one of you Luke." Said the man.

"What do you want?!" Shouted Daenerys.

"Only to fitful your destiny." Said the man.

"What's the destiny?" Asked Jorah.

"Son of Adam will change the universe. By wedding the mother of dragons of course." Said the monk.

"That's bullshit!" Said Luke.

"If you want your dragons back, I highly commend it." Said the monk.

"No! We are not ready to get married." Said Daenerys.

"Then loss your dragons." Said the monk.

The people seemed stunned by the revelations Luke was too. Donors wanted to weep. They moved back to Xaro home Luke saw the slaughter of the men and Irrio was dead as well.

"What an earth happened here?" Asked Xaro.

"I thought I sensed a rat!" Said Luke.

"Look Mr. Jones this was under my roof. And I will go to the bottom of this, but if you ask me, you should think about marrying to Dany." Said Xaro.

Luke found Dany in a room her dragons were gone, she was absolutely ravaged by it.

"Luke my dragons are gone!" Said Luke.

"We will find them back mark my words I promise you." Said Luke.

She had her arms around his neck, keeping him. Near this was the man she wanted to be with.

"Dany, Luke there's a coming together with the thirteenth in a hour best get ready." Said Joarh.

"Thank you Joarh you've been kind to me. Would you do us the honor of being in my Kings guard?" Asked Daenerys.

"Yes, your grace. But I would like it if I can be with you and Luke at all times?" Asked Joarh.

"Look I have to go Luke come with me." Said Daenerys.


	14. Don't mess with my family.

As Luke was resting his head pillow and on the sheets. There was a knock on the door. It was Doreah she looked absolutely scared about something that only he could talk to. Luke saw she was looking shifty as well.

"Doreah, what's wrong, you look scared about something, " said Luke.

"Well, I was thinking about this place you know, " said Doreah.

"Can't you see that you're after something?" Said Luke.

"Oh nothing, it's just I want to help you about khaleesi" said Doreah.

"What about choice?" Asked Luke.

"She likes you a lot can't you see how lucky you are. Men would kill to be in your position, " said Doreah.

"I know I am lucky to have her" said Luke.

"So you love her?" Asked Doreah.

"Yes I do I love her I know it's going to be easy being with the mother of dragons. But it's a risk I am willing to take, " said Doreah.

"Good I know you do, " said Doreah.

"Why are you quizzing me on my feelings for khaleesi?" Asked Luke.

"Because you must have known that she like from the start, it's your destiny" said Doreah.

"I don't believe in destiny and luck, I do like her because she's great and beautiful and she will grow up to be queen someday" said Luke.

"Well then let's see if khaleesi, feels the same way about you" said Doreah.

"What on earth do you mean?" Asked Luke.

He raised his eyes, brows at her then he saw the warlocks; they were there holding the baby dragons; this was high treason and kales will be pissed off.

"Put the dragons down!" Said Luke.

"Very loyal to her let's put that to the test, " said the warlock.

Luke was knocked unconscious and was dragged to a tower of some sort; Luke wasn't sure about what he wants done here anymore. But the only thing was that the choice. Dear god he felt for her.

"Thinking about Daenerys? Luke, I bet she's worried about you, " said the warlock.

"But don't worry, I'll tell her that you died a very painful death" said the warlock.

"There's one thing that you completely forgot about me. I was born on the streets of London," said Luke.

"The streets of London, I never heard of such a place" said the warlock

"Good, because I have gotten something for you. When my diners get here, she's going to kill you, " said Luke.

"Well, when her dragons were born, so was we are magic grew. And when you and her get married our magic will only get stronger" said the warlock.

The warlock vanished into think air Luke was left all alone in the dark with nothing but daenerys dragons for company. Luke realized something that he was going to die here. Luke was waiting for death. The dragons looked at him.

"Ok, you want to tell you a story about my life if you tell Daenerys, that I was born in London, and the year was 1994 that was the year I was born, my mother was Amy Jones, I miss her so much I wish I could have told her just how much I loved her. She brought me into this world. There's an old saying that Daenerys told the old men must die is this what she meant?" Asked Luke.

The dragons looked at him as if they could understand him. He must be going crazy at least. Luke was getting tired and hungry as well. He wanted to tell Daenerys how much he missed her.

Then he closed his eyes, waiting for death to come to him. Daenerys was walking towards the house of the undying.

"Deniers, I know that Luke is your lover. But be careful in there, " said Joarh.

"Look Luke is my lover, I promised him I shall not let him down plus my dragons are in there" said Daenerys.

"Can I ask you a personal question? You love Luke right?" Asked Joarh.

"Yes I do, I love him, he's given me strength to carry on, I love for who he is" said Daenerys.

"Go in there rescue your dragons and Luke, but careful Daenerys" said Joarh.

"I will Joarh" said Daenerys.

After when the work locks killed the thirteenth and told her they had Luke and her dragons she feared for them both, but especially her Luke after everything they've been through Luke was the strongest person she knows. She opened the door and embraced to whatever was inside.


End file.
